A Very Cold Competition
by AnnaTheMockingjay
Summary: Elsa and Anna plan a snowman competition, but when an uninvited guest arrives, all heck breaks loose. K Plus to be safe. Don't flame.
1. Anna's Idea

_**Story suggested by Rsbaird. So, thanks! :)**_

It had been a few weeks since the "Great Thaw", as it was now referred to, and sisters Elsa and Anna had been reuniting for the last few weeks. It would take forever to explain everything they did together, so I'll leave that for another story.

Anyhow, one day in August (since Frozen took place in July, apparently), Elsa and Anna were playing outside in the snow that Elsa had created, and Elsa had built a snowman. Well, okay, ANOTHER snowman, counting Olaf.

Then...

"Elsa? We should have a competition for who builds the best snowman! I mean, that would be really _cool_, wouldn't it?"

"Anna, that is too far-fetched. I'd have to unleash a snowstorm on Arendelle if I wanted to have the whole town compete."

"Than don't. Just turn the ballroom into a snowy wonderland like you did many years ago, and we can go from there!"

"Anna..."

"Elsa, please? PLEEEEASE?"

Elsa hesitated before she said her next few words.

"Alright Anna. However, this is a one-time thing. If anything amounts to trouble, we end at once."

"Cool! Let's get started now!"

So, the two sisters went into the castle, and Elsa began plotting how to do her little snowman competition.

* * *

A couple hours later, the sisters had finally finished turning the ballroom into a perfect winter wonderland, with everything from snow to ice to even cloudy skies! Like, seriously, did you know Elsa could create cloudy skies?

"Elsa, I think we're ready."

"Yes, Anna. I think we are. Go call the townspeople!"

"Alright, Your Majesty."

"Just call me Elsa, please."

"Okay, _Elsa_."

And Anna went running out of the ballroom.

_**Thanks for reading!**_

_**Anyhow, I just wanted to also give a shout out to all those people who viewed my OTHER Frozen story. 354 views! OMG! And I thought my Godzilla story was doing well...**_

_**Anyway, favorite, follow, and review! See you next time!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	2. The Long Run

_**Welcome back to "A Very Cold Competition"! Enjoy! :)**_

Anna ran out of the ballroom, and found herself sprinting across town, starting with when she ran out of the castle.

"WE'RE HAVING A SNOWMAN COMPETITION! WHO CAN BUILD THE BEST SNOWMAN? COME TO THE CASTLE!"

(Okay, I'll admit, that's funny)

People started looking at Anna, but not in the way she expected. People were looking at Anna like she was crazy, not like they wanted to go to the castle.

You see, the townspeople were a little skeptical about Elsa still, even though months had passed since the Great Thaw.

And if there was a snowman competition in the castle, that could only mean one thing.

Elsa.

Anna kept running, until she was out of breath. She had sprinted about 5 miles in 20 minutes.

"M...man...I...am...pretty...fast..." was all she could get out before she nearly fell over.

Anna knew that she needed rest, but she also knew that she needed to get back to the castle. Satisfy Elsa, or satisfy herself?

Obviously, she chose Elsa over herself.

Anna started running again, though a little slower, as she wanted energy for the snowman competition. Soon, 100% out of breath, she found herself on the castle fjord, which had been frozen over for some reason, and walked into the castle.

* * *

Elsa was making final preparations, when she realized that Anna hadn't made it back yet!

"Anna! ANNA! Where are you, Anna?"

"I'm...right...here..." Anna said, barely able to talk, she was so tired.

"Anna, what happened?" Elsa asked, as soon as Anna collapsed in her arms, barely awake.

"Ran...too...fast..."

"Anna, you knew that was a bad idea. You need to get some rest, or you won't have energy for the competition."

"Yes...Elsa. I...know..."

Anna finally gave into her exhaustion and fell asleep on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa set her down, and said, "I'd better go make sure Anna called them..."

And she left her sleeping sister alone in the snowy ballroom.

_**Hope you enjoyed!**_

_**AllAmericanSlurp: Thanks!**_

_**Rsbaird: Thanks! Looking forward to Ch. 24 of "A Lost Cause"!**_

_**That's all the reviews! Be sure to follow, favorite, and review, and I'll see you next time! Byyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	3. Who Are You?

_**Hello, everyone! Welcome back to GalVol76's "A Very Cold Competition"! Hope you enjoy! :D**_

**PREVIOUSLY**

Elsa was making final preparations, when she realized that Anna hadn't made it back yet!

"Anna! ANNA! Where are you, Anna?"

"I'm...right...here..." Anna said, barely able to talk, she was so tired.

"Anna, what happened?" Elsa asked, as soon as Anna collapsed in her arms, barely awake.

"Ran...too...fast..."

"Anna, you knew that was a bad idea. You need to get some rest, or you won't have energy for the competition."

"Yes...Elsa. I...know..."

Anna finally gave into her exhaustion and fell asleep on Elsa's shoulder.

Elsa set her down, and said, "I'd better go make sure Anna called them..."

And she left her sleeping sister alone in the snowy ballroom.

* * *

**NOW**

Elsa left the ballroom, taking one last look at Anna. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous, as she was afraid something bad might happen to her.

However, Elsa decided to let her be, and hope that Anna had called everyone.

She finally stopped looking at Anna, and walked to the fjord, and that's when she noticed it.

The fjord was frozen.

_What is going on?_ Elsa thought. She hadn't frozen the fjord! Why hadn't Anna told her about this? Seeing a frozen fjord only brought back the most painful memory of her life: seeing Anna standing over her as an ice statue. Elsa clearly didn't want to remember that, as she began to feel tears in her eyes. Just thinking about the memory broke her, and she didn't want to break now, with her job being clear.

Elsa wiped away the tears, and resumed her walk to town.

Eventually, Elsa got there, and she saw that the people were just chatting. _Anna, did you actually tell them?_ was all Elsa could think.

"Excuse me, but Anna and I are having a competition to see who can build the best snowman, and we were wondering if you want to come," Elsa said.

"Well, that sounds a little more formal than what your sister was yelling. She was screaming that a snowman competition was incoming."

"I seem to have figured that out," Elsa replied. In fact, she hadn't figured that out, and was shocked about that. But, she was a Queen. She wasn't going to scream in front of her people.

"So, our answer is...no. We do NOT want to come to your competition, as you are both immature!"

Secretly, Elsa's heart broke. However, she wasn't going to reveal that either. But, Anna would be so sad...

"Okay. I'll talk to Anna," Elsa said. However, Elsa knew Anna wouldn't be happy.

She walked away, but she couldn't help but thinking, _why? Why are you disobeying your Queen?_

As if she had some sort of telepathic ability, she heard a voice in her mind

_You are no queen. I am a queen._

Elsa looked all around, feeling a little scared. _I'm not a queen?_

_What kind of queen are you?_

_I am...the Snow Queen._

Elsa's heart almost stopped. She had heard rumors of a Snow Queen, but she had hoped it wasn't true.

Suddenly, the competition was the final thing on her mind.

* * *

**FOR NEXT TIME  
**

Anna woke up.

She couldn't quite remember what was going on at first, but then she felt the soft snow beneath her, and remembered. There was going to be a snowman competition.

Suddenly, she realized that she'd been asleep...for 5 hours!

_No! I didn't...MISS it...did I?_

Then, she realized Elsa wasn't there!

"Elsa! ELSA!"

* * *

_**Thank you for reading! Be sure to follow, favorite, and review, and I'll see you next time! Bye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


	4. The Snow Queen

_**I'm sorry about the late update! Please forgive me! Anyhow, here's Chapter 4. Enjoy.**_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_I am...the Snow Queen._

Elsa's heart almost stopped. She had heard rumors of a Snow Queen, but she had hoped it wasn't true.

Suddenly, the competition was the final thing on her mind.

* * *

**NOW**

Anna woke up.

She couldn't quite remember what was going on at first, but then she felt the soft snow beneath her, and remembered. There was going to be a snowman competition.

Suddenly, she realized that she'd been asleep...for 5 hours!

_No! I didn't...MISS it...did I?_

Then, she realized Elsa wasn't there!

"Elsa! ELSA! Where are you? ELSA?"

Anna finally gathered up the strength to sit up, and the first thing she did was run over to the docks, where she hoped she might find Elsa on the frozen fjord. What she saw horrified her to the bone.

A woman in a white dress was shooting ice at Elsa! Elsa, meanwhile, was trying to run away from the woman. _Other people can do that, too?_

However, the fact that there were others who could use ice magic was the final thing on her mind, as Elsa was being chased now to the harbor.

"ELSA! IT'S ME, ANNA! GET OVER HERE, TO SAFETY!" she screamed as loud as she could, terror taking over her mind.

Elsa couldn't hear, for some reason.

_What has that woman done?_

**Elsa  
**

Elsa, meanwhile, was trying to fight off the voice that was consuming her mind.

_You realize, of course, that your sister will never accept you for who you are, you know. Join me, and we can find our third sister._

_No! _Elsa said inside her mind. _Anna is my sister. You're not my sister._

_Actually, I am your aunt. _

The news shocked Elsa, but she had more important things to do than listen to this Snow Queen.

_Well, if you are my aunt, you're a mean one, at that! Anna is my sister. Now, back off before I strike you in the heart._

_If you do, you'll have officially turned evil. Killing a member of your family, even accidental, means pure evil is inside you._

Elsa's mind stopped working the moment she heard that. She _had_ killed Anna once. But, she had come back to life! That didn't qualify as...pure evil...right?

Suddenly, Elsa's mind stopped thinking its own thoughts, as the Snow Queen took over her mind completely.

The final thing Elsa heard was: _Destroy Anna_.

* * *

**FOR NEXT TIME**

Anna's terror was quenched when she saw that Elsa had stopped running with her head in her hands. And, she felt better when she saw that Elsa was walking towards her.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna! I came here to save-"

"You may not save me, Anna. In fact, I'm not even here to save you."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes. I am here to remove you from our royalty system, and banish you from our kingdom!"

Anna's heart skipped a beat at that moment. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

And inside Elsa's mind, the Snow Queen was saying, _Good...good...everything is going according to plan._

* * *

**_Well guys, hope you enjoyed! Follow, favorite, and review, and I'll see you next time! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!  
_**

**_-GalVol76_**

**_PS: Check out my new story, "Whisked"! :)_**


	5. Taken Over

_**Welcome back! I hope you enjoy this chapter! :)**_

_**WARNING: Something bad happens to Anna in this chapter.**_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

_You realize, of course, that your sister will never accept you for who you are, you know. Join me, and we can find our third sister._

_No! _Elsa said inside her mind. _Anna is my sister. You're not my sister._

_Actually, I am your aunt. _

The news shocked Elsa, but she had more important things to do than listen to this Snow Queen.

_Well, if you are my aunt, you're a mean one, at that! Anna is my sister. Now, back off before I strike you in the heart._

_If you do, you'll have officially turned evil. Killing a member of your family, even accidental, means pure evil is inside you._

Elsa's mind stopped working the moment she heard that. She _had_ killed Anna once. But, she had come back to life! That didn't qualify as...pure evil...right?

Suddenly, Elsa's mind stopped thinking its own thoughts, as the Snow Queen took over her mind completely.

The final thing Elsa heard was: _Destroy Anna_.

* * *

**NOW**

Anna's terror was quenched when she saw that Elsa had stopped running with her head in her hands. And, she felt better when she saw that Elsa was walking towards her.

"Elsa? It's me, Anna! I came here to save-"

"You may not save me, Anna. In fact, I'm not even here to save you."

"Wait, what?"

"Yes. I am here to remove you from our royalty system, and banish you from our kingdom!"

Anna's heart skipped a beat at that moment. She couldn't believe what she had heard.

And inside Elsa's mind, the Snow Queen was saying, _Good...good...everything is going according to plan._

Meanwhile, Anna's mind was thinking, _E...E...Elsa?_, as her face started to pale.

"Elsa! It's me, Anna! W...why are you banishing me?"

"You don't have ice magic, Anna. You're not one of us. Arendelle will soon be a kingdom of magic, and a kingdom where you don't belong!" Elsa screamed.

Tears started flowing down Anna's face. _What's happened to you?_ was all Anna could think, as she watched Elsa, if she could even be called that anymore, walk off into the castle.

"Elsa! Wait! What are you-"

Elsa turned around, and grabbed Anna by the neck of her sweater.

"ELSA!" Anna screamed.

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ONE OF US, ANNA. ALL YOU WILL BE IS A WORTHLESS SPARE, ONE I WILL TRY TO HIDE FROM FOREVER!" Elsa screamed, a mixture of the Snow Queen and Elsa.

"No, Elsa! Please!" Anna sobbed, trying not to listen to the new Elsa, unaware that the Snow Queen was the one talking, instead of Elsa.

"YES! AND NOW, I BANISH YOU FROM THIS KINGDOM...FOREVER!" Elsa yelled, an evil smile coming across her, and she threw Anna onto the fjord.

The final thing Anna thought was that she had lost Elsa forever. The sister she knew and loved was gone.

* * *

**FOR NEXT TIME**

Anna woke up from dreams about Elsa striking her in the heart, and saw that she was no longer on the fjord. Then, she remembered how Elsa had...had...

Had banished her.

_Elsa! No!_

* * *

**_Hope you enjoyed! Time to answer le reviews!_**

**_Proestrella1: I'll get to that in a later chapter, okay? :)_**

**_That's all for today! Follow, favorite, and review! Byyyyyyyyyyyye!_**

**_-GalVol76_**


	6. Exiled

_**This story is really starting to heat up! (Literally) Hope you enjoy! :)**_

* * *

**PREVIOUSLY**

"YOU WILL NEVER BE ONE OF US, ANNA. ALL YOU WILL BE IS A WORTHLESS SPARE, ONE I WILL TRY TO HIDE FROM FOREVER!" Elsa screamed, a mixture of the Snow Queen and Elsa.

"No, Elsa! Please!" Anna sobbed, trying not to listen to the new Elsa, unaware that the Snow Queen was the one talking, instead of Elsa.

"YES! AND NOW, I BANISH YOU FROM THIS KINGDOM...FOREVER!" Elsa yelled, an evil smile coming across her, and she threw Anna onto the fjord.

The final thing Anna thought was that she had lost Elsa forever. The sister she knew and loved was gone.

* * *

**NOW**

Anna woke up from dreams about Elsa striking her in the heart, and saw that she was no longer on the fjord. Then, she remembered how Elsa had...had...

Had banished her.

_Elsa! No! _was all Anna could think. She had been banished from her kingdom, the one she called home, by the sister she thought loved her.

"Elsa...Elsa..." Anna muttered weakly, still in shock after what had happened. How had she managed to get over here? Had "Elsa" thrown her into the river, and someone saved her? Had someone purposely taken her here for experimentation?

Then it hit her. This place, this weird, foresty location was her new home, in exile.

Anna was so shocked when this realization hit her, the tears didn't even have time to come, before she let out a huge, loud scream of pain and misery. She had been praying that this whole thing had been a dream, but now, she knew that it was true. Defeated, heartbroken, she put her head in her arms and sobbed louder than she ever had. Not for having been banished, but for have losing Elsa.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa (if we can even call her that anymore) was walking quickly, the Snow Queen still having control of her mind.

Suddenly, the Snow Queen had an idea. She would break free of Elsa's mind, let Elsa deal with the realization that she kicked her sister out of Arendelle, and then trap her in the urn that had been given to her many years ago.

She didn't know about the one catch.

You see, the urn could sometimes backfire, causing, if the one holding it is magical, it to suck its holder in. Of course, these were very rare and spaced out. However, it did happen.

The Snow Queen left Elsa's mind upon saying goodbye, and Elsa was suddenly herself again.

"Wait, where am I?" Elsa asked. Then, she suddenly remembered: the Snow Queen had taken control of her mind! And, Anna had been nearby! What if she had done something to her?

Elsa saw the Snow Queen standing a few feet away, and asked, "What happened to Anna?"

The Snow Queen responded, "Oh, I'm afraid I made you...banish her...into the wilderness."

Elsa's heart skipped a beat. _Oh my god! What have I done?_

"I can show you her current state," The Snow Queen said, and using her mirror, she conjured up an image of Anna, lying on the ground, brokenly sobbing. Although neither could actually hear her cries, in her mind, Elsa could.

By the time that the image ended, Elsa, too, was crying. _My poor sister!_

"I...I need to go after her!"

"Good luck. Because I put her in the most remote location I could think of."

"And...and what's that?"

"Deep in...the Enchanted Forest."

* * *

**FOR NEXT TIME  
**

Anna finally stopped crying, and realized that she would have to survive here, somehow.

"Well, if I'm stuck here, guess I might as well go on my way. I need to survive here."

She stood up, and started walking, when she reached a path with a carriage speeding past, with a cute woman that reminded her of Elsa, with her dress, and a man in what seemed to be a...princely wear?

At that moment, she realized that there were posters around. Curious, she read one of them, and gasped.

"WANTED: Snow White".

* * *

_**We're crossing over with Once Upon a Time! (It's not being moved to that, though.) Anyhow, time to answer le reviews! :) **_

_**Lelo: You're right. Don't worry! Our little snowman competition is coming! :)  
**_

_**Protoestrella1: Thanks! Trust me, lots more is to come. :)**_

_**Well, that's all for today! Follow, favorite, and review! See you next time! Byyyyyyyyyyyyyyyye!**_

_**-GalVol76**_


End file.
